lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rani/Quotes
The Tree of Life "Thank you Ullu, we'll take it from here." "Ullu's right, I don't recognize these voices." "Misunderstanding? Is that what you call this rockslide?" '' ''"I'm Rani, leader of the Night Pride. We protect everyone at the Tree of Life from those who might cause harm, like you and your roar." "You and your friends will never be welcome at the Tree of Life. Leave now and never return." "Lion Guard. Welcome to the Tree of Life." The River of Patience "You might wonder what makes the Tree of Life such a special place. As you can see, the Tree of Life is a home to every kind of habitat." "Tour's over, gotta go." "Maybe not, but we know." "We are the Night Pride, and you have one chance to turn around and go back where you came from." "We're the Night Pride, remember?" "And this time, stay out." "Defending the Tree of Life is our job. And we're good at it. We don't need your help. You came for healing, so stay out of our way, get healed, and go home." Little Old Ginterbong "You're safe now, and that's all that matters. Now let's get you to the Tree of Life." "We'd rescued her from the villains lurking outside the pass." "I don't know, but we need to stop them. Ullu. Find the Lion Guard. Ask them to meet at the river." "Ono? Ullu says you're the one who figured out Mama Binturong's plan." Poa the Destroyer "How could a bad guy that big get past Ullu? And us? And the Lion Guard?" "Kion? How well do you know Beshte? "I think he's fine. But... come on. Baliyo is gathering the rest of the Lion Guard at the Tree of Life. I'll tell you on our way there." "They say you demolished the penguins' ice slide, threw rocks at the goats, and knocked over the shrews with a tidal wave." Long Live the Queen "Thank you, Kion." "Someone has to tell them. I'll do it." "Thank you, Makini." "We all have our scars Kion. Sisi ni sawa. It's something my grandmother says, it means..." "My grandmother told me what Scar did to Mufasa." "Grandmother Janna? You were right. I'm ready." The Lake of Reflection "Your team did help, Kion, but from now on, follow my lead." "That's far enough". "My grandmother trusted Nirmala to become the healer at the Tree of Life. You should trust her too." "Looks like I missed all the action. But you handled it fine without me. I guess Fuli was right. You are a great leader, Kion." Triumph of the Roar "If Kion were to learn everything the Roar can do, and the Roar were to stay here... I need to talk to Kion. In private." "I really don't know. But I'm stating to understand Fuli a little better." "I've never seen anything like that in my life." "I don't know what to say, Kion. Thanks for getting rid of them?" Journey to the Pride Lands "Funny how things can change once you get to know someone." "We really do make a good team, Kion." "I want to be a great queen someday, too. And a great queen could use a great king... like you." "So, Lion Guard, this is goodbye. Thank you for helping me defend the Tree of Life. I consider each of you a member of my pride. Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Anga. Kion, I know you need to protect the Pride Lands, but I meant what I said before." Return to the Pride Lands "Kion. I'm glad the Roar has returned to the Tree of Life, again." "I'm looking forward to ruling the Tree of Life with you." "We already do. Ready?" Category:Quotes